


Visions of Arcadia – Unification

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [287]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: Arcadia is the Unifying Force for our Jedi professors, the best Valentine gift of all.





	Visions of Arcadia – Unification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picavenger14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picavenger14/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta Helen  
> Laura McEwan for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> Here are the Valentine Arcadias:  
> 2004 -- [Valentines by Design](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1793572)  
> 2005 -- [Valentine's Day at the Gardens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819438)  
> 2006 -- [A Newlywed Valentine's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843597)  
> 2007 -- [Valentine's Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907910)  
> 2008 -- [Valentine's Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149957)  
> 2009 -- [Valentine's Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209441) (my favorite)  
> 2010 -- [Valentine Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/series/71628)  
> 2011 -- [Valentine Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4359491)  
> 2012 -- [Valentine Tuesday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388390)  
> 2013 -- [One Enchanted Valentine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388390) by obi1mcgregor  
> 2014 -- [Valentine's Year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183910)  
> 2015 -- [Valentines by Firelight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3239003)  
> 2016 -- [Valentine Sweet Sixteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728579)  
> 2016 -- [Valentined ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6039943)  
> 2017 -- [Valentine Treat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9549755)  
> 2018 -- [The Blue Swordfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484454)
> 
> Reference:  
> [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494282) (#24 Attraction in Arcadia and #25 Attraction on Coruscant) 
> 
> Note – Please consider this as a first-line prompt, in hopes of inspiring more stories:
> 
> Obi-Wan woke up in Qui-Gon's bed. [Or vice versa]

An exhausted Obi-Wan palmed the door to his quarters, dropped his battered pack on the floor by the front door, and trudged into the bedroom, forcing himself to take his boots off with his last bit of strength. Plunking himself into bed, he was asleep in seconds.

But these were no longer his quarters.

He had been Knighted two months ago, then immediately sent to mediate a dispute on Graneca in the Outer Rim, where he'd had to 'saber his way out. So, on auto-pilot, he'd returned to his home of twelve years, not his new cubicle a tower away. Muscle memory was a powerful Force within him.

After Qui-Gon came home from his sabacc game with Mace, he headed straight for his bedroom since he was already half asleep. When he saw copper hair fanning out all over his pillow, his eyes widened in surprised delight.

It felt so right having Obi-Wan in his bed.

He'd been in love with him for years but hadn't wanted to chance a change to the delicate balance of their relationship, in flux anyway after Obi-Wan's Knighthood.

His heart in his eyes, he pulled up the blanket to Obi-Wan's chest in a tender glide, then quietly went to Obi-Wan's old room to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning was the most consequential of their lives.

When Obi-Wan woke up, his dreams were still close enough to touch. He'd been teaching a class, which was familiar enough from his rotations at the Jedi Academy, but the clothing and curriculum were not. His hair was as short as his Padawan cut, but no braid or Knight's tail graced his head. His face had been clean-shaven in the dream, which made him smile as he reached up to pat his newly grown beard and moustache, rather luxuriant already. The students looked old enough to be Senior Padawans, but both their clothes and hair were different, as well.

The scene shifted to what seemed to be a private home, where he was whispering and cuddling with Qui-Gon on the sofa in front of a fireplace. They were snuggling under a green and blue checked quilt that was soft with age. The Master's hair was much shorter, and he too was clean-shaven. They were wearing the same type of clothing that he'd seen in the classroom earlier. Two little pets were snoozing next to them on a cushion.

It looked idyllic.

He almost didn't want to come back to his own surroundings. But while he stretched, he realized that he was in a bed that looked like it was made for a convention of Wookiees, not his own spartan one. Then he noticed the scent of pafarri flowers and knew he had to be in the Master bedroom.

It felt so right being in Qui-Gon's bed.

He'd been in love with him for years but hadn't wanted to chance a change to the delicate balance of their relationship, in flux anyway after his Knighthood.

Obi-Wan knew that waking up here was an amazing gift and savored every Moment of intimacy it afforded him. He wrapped himself in the sea-green sheet as if it were Qui-Gon's embrace, luxuriating in its texture against what little of his skin was uncovered. In a bit of cheekiness, he dared to lift his tunic to feel the fabric cool over his stomach. The touch of it thrilled through him.

He forced himself to stop before he went too far, practicing the breathing exercises he used in meditation.

He gazed at his surroundings as another way to distract himself. First, he looked at the nightstand beside him, grinning when he saw holos of himself as a new Padawan and new Knight, both Obi-Wans beaming at Master Jinn.

Then he took a careful look around Qui-Gon's sanctum sanctorum, where he'd been only a handful of times during his apprenticeship. The view pleased not only his eyes but all of his senses. There was an easy chair and a jungle of plants and flowers by the window; a painting of a waterfall on Dantooine on the wall opposite the bed; a meditation mat woven with hiri fibers looking out at the Water Garden; a chest of drawers, which had on top of it the Master's own drawing of Obi-Wan in Denebi oil paints; a small bookcase made of exquisite tacaster wood, where he kept his prized collection of antique paper books.

As he thought of Qui-Gon reading in bed, he finally realized who was paying for his earlier exhaustion. "I've kept him from his room all night," he thought ruefully. And this was not to mention the physical effects of Qui-Gon's scent on him – he felt himself growing hard as he revelled in the soft sheets and phantom presence of his former Master.

He'd better get up before he embarrassed himself any further. Hurrying through his morning rituals in the unfamiliar 'fresher, he enjoyed the scent of the altema-spice soap there. He daringly grabbed Qui-Gon's forest-green bathrobe from its hook on the door so he wouldn't have to put on his stained clothes again.

When Obi-Wan walked out of the bedroom, he saw the smiling face of his former Master as he set the table for first meal. He gave him a sheepish grin in return. "I'm sorry for my unexpected visit last night," he said. "Too tired to find the right bed."

Qui-Gon gave him an indescribable look. "I'm not sorry about it at all," he said warmly. "I hope you'll always continue to think of this as your home." His eyes shone blue in the morning light.

Obi-Wan couldn't resist grinning back. "I'd like that very much. Speaking of which, thanks for the loan of your bathrobe."

Qui-Gon's smile deepened, and so did the crinkles around his eyes. "Looks better on you by far." He privately believed it covered too much of Obi-Wan's calves, but that was the price of being so tall himself, he thought regretfully. "A couple of your tunics and leggings are still in your bedroom, if you'd like to change."

"Good idea. While it's comfortable, your bathrobe isn't a very practical way to dress to start the day." Obi-Wan went to his old room to change into more suitable clothes, running his hand over the robe before hanging it up again. While he was there, he noticed that Qui-Gon had already made the bed and left everything immaculate. In his rush to join Qui-Gon for breakfast, he had forgotten to do the same to the Master bedroom.

In an effort to make up for it, Obi-Wan gestured to the plates Qui-Gon had brought out of the kitchen. "May I help you with anything?"

"Everything's already done, my lad," Qui-Gon said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan hid his surprise at the word 'lad', since it had featured in his dream, in which Qui-Gon had also called him this. It sounded for all the world like an endearment to him, in both his dream and in real life. "I'm glad because I could eat a Bantha."

Qui-Gon made a face just to get Obi-Wan to laugh. "But why would you want to when I have beneblitas for you instead?"

The little pancakes were Obi-Wan's favorite first-meal treat, especially with the torlenia syrup he saw on the table. "Oh, thank you! Now I know I'm really home."

They concentrated on eating for the next little while, until each spoonful of syrup and every particle of beneblita were finished.. Then Qui-Gon washed the dishes and Obi-Wan dried them, just as they'd done hundreds of times before.

Afterwards, they settled on the sofa overlooking the terrace while chatting about Obi-Wan's mission and first months of Knighthood. Obi-Wan's laughter sang through the common room as he recounted his humbling return to the Temple, with only the clothes on his back, his lightsaber, and one ration bar to his name.

"The Quartermaster's going to gripe at you again, young man," Qui-Gon said, vastly amused. He added a wagging finger for good measure.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Master Delon has a good point. I go through clothing faster than a Wookiee Padawan during a growth spurt."

Qui-Gon gave out a belly laugh. "These walls haven't heard laughter like this since you were Knighted," he said, still huffing. "I've missed you very much."

"So have I, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said, still having to pause in order to remember to use his former Master's proper name.

Green eyes danced with blue, just as their 'sabers did in their katas, although the colors were switched.

Maybe it was the first full night of sleep he'd had in two months, or maybe it was sleeping in Qui-Gon's bed, or maybe it was their intimate meal together. But whatever loosened Obi-Wan's lips must have been a gift from the Force itself..

"Is there any reason I ever have to leave?" Obi-Wan blurted out before he could stop himself.

It was Qui-Gon's turn to laugh, long and rich and deep. "Can't think of a one." Obliterating the polite distance between them by scooping Obi-Wan into his arms, he gazed into bright green eyes. "I love you, my Obi-Wan."

Words were a diplomat's stock-in-trade, but these simple words were better than anything he'd ever heard in his life. "And I love you, Qui-Gon."

They looked at each other in wonder as years of hidden passion crested to a surging wave. Their lips met in a kiss made of pure joy, the taste of love coursing through them. Their kiss had been in the making for what felt like forever and seemed to last every bit as long.

When they finally came up for air, Obi-Wan nestled into Qui-Gon's chest, deeply contented. "This is what I've wanted since I understood what love is."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I'm so grateful that you had the courage to tell me." Qui-Gon nuzzled his temple.

"And there's even more to tell," said Obi-Wan with a devastating grin, both love and passion on his mind now. "When I realized I was in your bed, I had to hurry out of it before I ruined the sheets."

"Would have been well worth it, my love." Qui-Gon ruffled already messy copper hair with his huge hand. "Something to dream about."

Obi-Wan gazed at him in astonishment. "My dreams last night were filled with visions of us as lovers and colleagues in the distant future in a galaxy far, far away."

"Visions from the Force," murmured Qui-Gon in awe.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said simply.

They sat together quietly on the sofa, drinking that knowledge in, their bond growing with each breath.

Obi-Wan remembered the sofa and this Moment in his dreams, a reminder that they had become reality now. He grinned up at the man who would be by his side for the rest of their lives.

Qui-Gon and he were in an Arcadia made for two. And it all had happened on the very date of Valentine's Day, on a little planet in the Milky Way called Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> **Attraction in Arcadia**
> 
> Bright blue eyes. Navy suit. A long drink of water.
> 
> And Ian drank him in. He had never felt this instant attraction in his life.
> 
> Blue-grey eyes. Mischievous grin. A flame-haired youth in jeans.
> 
> And Quinn was drawn to his flame. He had never felt this instant attraction in his life.
> 
> It simmered between them before a word was spoken, heating the air around them.
> 
> How would they make it to Massachusetts?
> 
> A Tolkien expert. A maverick professor.
> 
> And Ian was a little in love already.
> 
> An unexpected colleague. A boyish scholar.
> 
> And Quinn was a little in love already.
> 
>  
> 
> **Attraction on Coruscant**
> 
> Master and Padawan. Earth and Air. Force-grounded muscle dancing with ethereal aerials. Green grass meeting blue sky..
> 
> A Master calling the wind. The wind sighing in answer.
> 
> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Fire and water. A draigon reflected in a serene pool. Scorching swagger behind flowing stride. Fiery grin melting icy reserve.
> 
> A Master playing with Fire. Fire playing back.
> 
> An elemental attraction. Two become one, in the Force, in their bed. Unifying and Living Force, unified by an unbreakable bond.
> 
> Man and man. Together, in their calling. Together, in their minds. Together, with their bodies. Together, in their hearts.


End file.
